Covering my Ears
by TheLadyRunningDownToTheRiptide
Summary: Things seem real, but sometimes they aren't. All of these chaotic events are really just in Clementine's head after a rather traumatic event. Ed and Diana just don't know what to do. And Clem is just getting worse and worse by each passing day. Can everyone- can anyone- save her before it's to late? Rated T for language, mention of rape. was once a one shot, but no longer.
1. Another Visit

Diana looked at Dr. Logan with tear filled eyes. Her arms were folded and her husband, Ed, was rubbing her back in an attempt to comfort her. Dr. Logan looked at the two, wondering how many more times he was going to see them like this.

"So let's review what you told me last time," Logan said while pulling out Clementine's medical file, "This all started about three years ago after Clementine's uncle, Diana's brother, had murdered the man, right in front of her, who was having an affair with his wife and on his way to prison was involved in a fatal car accident and passed away, correct?"

Diana nodded, the first of her tears slipping from her eyes, "Clementine adored Lee. She swore upon all that was holy that he couldn't possibly have killed that man, even though she had seen it with her own two eyes. Then when Lee died she refused to believe it. We let her sink into denial and- oh god..."

Diana burst into sobs and Ed embraced her into his arms. Ed looked at the doctor and continued, "We figured that if we gave her time then she'd learn to get over it. Then this world of hers entered the picture. She told us that Lee came by while we were in Savannah."

"Savannah?" Dr. Logan interrupted, "Where'd she get that from."

"We go there on vacation sometimes," Diana choked out through her sobs, "We haven't gone since this started. She kept telling us about how Lee was protecting her from the monsters. And we allowed her to, thinking that she would learn to accept it."

"Last time I asked her she told me that Lee had died, and that it had been her fault," Logan told them, "You see, she this zombie apocalypse world she's created has grown."

"Grown?" Diana asked concern laced in her whimpers, "What has she told you?! She hasn't said anything me or Ed!"

Logan rested his elbows on his desk, "When I started my visits with her she told me that Lee was taking care of her when the outbreak began. She said that you guys were on vacation. She mentioned a lot of people. Know anyone named Christa? Or Duck?"

"Christa was the therapist we sent her to," Ed explained, "Duck was her childhood friend. Lives across the street from us."

"Really?" Logan said as he wrote notes down, "Well, Duck had been bitten by one of these zombies, or walkers if you ask her, and had to be put down by a man named Kenny."

"Kenny is Ducks dad," Diana said, "They've been having family problems. Katjaa comes to me often about it."

Logan wrote that down as well, "Continuing on, she has created a story. Lee had taken care of her through multiple problems, protecting her from cannibals, bandits, and walkers. Eventually, she had a mental breakdown. When I asked her why she told me it was because Lee had died. He had been bitten while trying to find her when she ran off with a stranger who had led her to believe he knew where you guys were. After Lee had rescued her, she had seen the two of you as walkers. After a bit, she had to shoot Lee in order to prevent him from turning."

"What does all that mean?!" Diana cried, "Why cant she just come back to me?!"

Logan looked at the woman with sympathy, "The stranger could be symbolic for her issue, for the reason this all started. The stranger had kidnapped her, like how the mental illness just suddenly came. You guys not being there for her when she needed you could resemble her feeling neglected and perhaps also for bringing her here. She hates it here. And her shooting Lee like that was probably her accepting the fact he had died and her head trying to get rid of the problem."

Ed rubbed his face, close to tears himself, "Where is she in this little world of hers now?"

"She cant really communicate about it now," Logan told them, "She acts it. When she's scared, that means something scary happened in this world. And she blames herself for everything so much to the point to where she's began to abuse herself. I've seen her hit herself, but she said that it had been Carver."

"Carver?" Diana asked, another tear falling down her cheek, "I don't know a Carver."

"Neither do I," Ed agreed.

"Carver could resemble all problems around her rolled into one," Logan explained, "You said Kenny was having family problems, right?"

Diana nodded, "Yes. Kenny and Katjaa were fighting a lot, so Kenny had an affair with this woman he works with. Girl named Sarita. While she was still home, Duck would look to her comfort."

Logan wrote that down, "Well, this Carver just beat Kenny to the point to where he lost his eye. That's what she said last time I had seen her. Which was just a couple days ago."

"Oh god," Diana muttered, hiding her face in her hands.

"One more thing," Logan said, "Whenever we speak she calls me Luke, any idea's?"

"Luke?" Ed asked before continuing, "Yeah, Luke's our neighbor. Whenever Sandra couldn't babysit her, we sent her over there. Luke was rather fond of her and her of him, when her problems started showing, he was very concerned about her."

"Luke, huh?" Logan asked, "Mind if we bring him in here sometime?"

"I'll ask him about it," Ed said, sadness coated in his voice.

"Thank you," Logan stood up and opened the door, "would you like to see her?"

They both nodded and so the doctor led them down the hall. They had seen their daughter here before, although sometimes they weren't allowed to. It has been about three weeks since they had seen Clementine last. Logan led them all the way to the end of the hall, Clem got her own separate room, she didn't like being around others very much. He unlocked the door and followed the two in.

Clementine was sitting in the far right corner, hugging her knee close to her chest and quietly murmuribg words under her breath. Bags hung heavily under her golden eyes and her curly hair messed up and all over the place. She was dressed in white clothes, seeing how the color white seemed to calm her down. A white tshirt, a light grey jacket, and some light grey sweatpants. Her feet were bare.

"Clementine," Logan spoke softly when approaching her. He kneeled down so he could see her better.

Slowly, her eyes moved to the doctor. She lifted her head slightly, "Luke?"

"No Clem, it's me. I'm Dr. Logan. Don't you remember?" No answer came form the little one. She simply kept looking around, as if she were seeing something completely different then the other three people in the room with her. Dr. Logan knitted his eyebrows and continued, "Are you okay?"

She looked up at him, eyes meeting each other and hurt was not missed in her voice, "No."

Logan felt horrible for the poor girl, "Guess you are a bit on edge."

"Jane left," she said sadly, ignoring what he had said, "For good."

Dians turned her head to the doctor, who had turned his body to shrug. He looked back at Clem, "Hey, your parents are here. They want to talk to you."

Clementine looked at her parents, no emotion noticeable on her face. Diana forced a smile and inched closer to her daughter, "Hey Clem, it's me."

still, the eleven year old said nothing. Diana kneeled down to her height as Dr. Logan stood up and stood by Ed. Diana's heart felt heavy as she looked at her little girl who had witnesses so much. The woman lighten her hand and slowly reached out toward her.

"I know these past couple years have been hard for you, and bringing you here seems bad, but you need it. Time away from you has been just as hard and I've been aching to talk to you," Diana's shakeup hand still kept getting closer and closer to Clementine, "So, if you'd let me, can I just..."

Dianas hand had been so close to clementines forehead. Just another inch and the closest thing the mother could've gotten from her daughter from the past few years would have occurred. But Clementine freaked out, backing further to the wall she was already so close to and pressing her fingers to her ears.

"NO!" she yelled, a tear falling out of her eye, "STOP! NO NO NO NONO, NO!"

Diana (who was now crying again) tried to step forward and apologize, but ed put his hands on her shoulders to stop her. Logan opened the door and held it open, "I think it's best if you leave, when she's line this it's better to not be around her."

the two tearfully obeyed. Ed sighed and rubbed a hand over his face as Diaba held her hands over her mouth and had tears streaming down her cheeks.

"We love you, Clementine. We love you."

* * *

Hello! Hope you enjoyed my ones hot (?) I don't know whether to continue it or not. If I do, then I gave no idea when will be updated again since I have other things I'm working on at the moment. I don't know, maybe I'll continue it. There are things I'd like to do with it

Tell me what you think

thanks for reading!

BATMAN OUT ;)."


	2. Hell in all Places

Alright... here's how this is going to work...

I have other things going on, but I have decided to continue this. I have a lot of ideas. BUT, this will not be my main priority. I'l continue, I just don't kno how good I'll be about updating. I'll try for at least once a week.

Thank you to those who have convinced me to continue.

BATMAN OUT ;)

* * *

Ed pulled into the driveway and parked the car. Diana (still teary eyed) Undid her seatbelt and opened the car door to get out. Ed did the same, spotting their neighbor Nick (Who lived with Luke) outside, basking in the sun with a beer in his hand. Nick looked over and saw the two. With a smile on his face, he waved his free hand out to them and began to walk over.

"Ed, honey," Diana mumbled while holding a hand to her forehead, "I'm going to go inside and lay down for a bit." Diana was always drained after visits with her daughter. The emotion and energy that it just saps out of her makes it hard to stay awake, "Will you please ask Nick about Luke?"

"Sure," Ed answered, giving a small nod, "Want me to invite him too?"

"Yes, Clem did like Nick," The woman responded, "Just not at the same time, Clementine can barley communicate with one person at a time."

Noticing his wife's tiredness (From her slight wobbling and shut eyes) she just pressed a kiss to her forehead and whispered into her hair, "I'll worry about them, just go get some rest."

She gave a small smile to him before heading inside. Nick walked up to Ed, watching Diana enter the house. Once she closed the door behind her, He finally looked at Ed and offered a small smile.

Nick felt bad for the family, but never let them know. He and Luke were actually good friends with Lee. He couldn't believe it when He saw Lee's face on the news and heard that he had murdered a man in front of Clem. Luke and Nick spent a lot of time with the girl for a bit. Loved taking her out for ice cream. Vanilla was her favorite. When they took her to the asylum, or mental hospital as they liked to call it, he argued with Clems parents for a good hour and a half right in front of the neighbors. Luke actually thought it might've been good for her, at least for awhile.

"Hey Ed," Nick greeted and gave the man a high five, "What's going on?"

"Oh," Ed sighed, "You know, we just went to visit her."

Nicks smile dropped, "How is she? Any better?"

"No, worse," Ed mumbled. He cleared his throat before continuing, "She asked for you and Luke. Separately though. Think you can squeeze in time to see her this or next week?"

"She asked for me?" Nick asked, a glint of happiness in his voice. Just a glint though, "Of course I can see her sometime! Miss her like crazy!"

"Things are bad with her right now," Ed said sadly, "She's apparently blaming herself for something's. Been hitting on herself."

"Shit, I'm sorry," Nick cursed, "I'll talk to Luke about it. I know he's wanted to see her for awhile."

Ed nodded and gave a forced smile, "Thanks.'

* * *

_"Clementine," Lee wheezed, his once brown flesh pale, "You can take care of yourself."_

_"Lee," Clementine whimpered as her body racked with sobs and her tears mixed in with the blood on her face, "No."_

_"I know I was suppose to helo you Clem, I cant now. I'm sorry."_

_Clem gave a simple nod, "Me too..."_

Clementine hid her face into her hands while 'reliving' lee's death. Clem wasn't too sure if her thoughts were correct. If they were real. But they felt real. It felt like she could feel the weight of that gun as she pointed it at Lee and shot him in he head.

In reality, Lee was just walking back into his apartment with Clementine after he took her out to eat at her favorite restaurant for getting an A on her math test. Clem had just gotten a hair cut that week and was expressing how she regretted it and Lee was complementing it just before he opened the door. Clementines eyes first landed on Lee's wife (Who was almost have naked on the couch) and then the state senator (Who was undressing her). Something flashed into Lee's eyes then. He pounced the man without question and would not stop beating him.

Clem watched as Lee's wife, Jackie, tried to throw Lee off of the man without success. Up and down up and down his bleeding fist went as he kept throwing punches at the other man. Jackie long hair flew around in the air as she yelled and begged Lee to stop. But he didn't. he only stopped after the mans face was unrecognizable and blood was splattered everywhere. A big puddle on the floor and specks on the furniture. Some had even fallen on Clementines face.

Before he had opened the door he had told her to keep her hair short.

"Hey Clem," Sarah knocked and her door and entered. Sarah was here because of some kind of anxiety problem was unable to accept the fact her mother and father were dead. Her hair was messy in various knots and rats and her feet felt cold from the tile under them (And she only had socks on), "Bonnie said that lunch would be ready soon. Asked me to come get you."

Clementine looked at her. Sarah was Clem's only friend. Clementine was a little hesitant to talk to the girl, but she opened herself up a bit too her. Sarah had made her way into Clementine's world (Or so it had been called). Sarah along with the description she had of her father.

"Sarah," Clementine called out to her friend, "Have I ever told you about Lee at all?"

"Yes," Sarah nodded, "He protected you for a long time, but he died."

Clem shook slightly at that, "yeah..."

"My dad protects me too!" Sarah chipped in, "He tells me everyday things will be alright!"

Clementine knew the truth of Sarah's dad and Sarah knew the truth about Lee. They constantly told each other about what their guardian's had done for them. They both thought the other was a bit weird, but didn't realize they were doing the same thing.

At least they could be crazy together...

* * *

"Are you still seeing her?!" Katjaa yelled at her soon to be ex husband

Kenny groaned and stroked his beard (Making a mental not to shave sometime) as he yelled back, "Does that really matter Kat?! We're already filing for divorce, so I don't see how that's any of your business."

"My business?" Kat yelled, tears stinging her eyes, "You cheated on me with that Indian whore and you're telling me that whether or not you're seeing her is none of my business?!"

"For god sakes!" Kenny threw his hands in the air, "Of course I'm seeing her! I work with her! DO you want me to give up my job or something?!"

Duck (Or Kenny Jr. if you're fancy), who had been listening to his parents screaming match, closed his bedroom door. he rubbed his eyes and let out a frustrated sigh. Nearing the tender age of thirteen, he had tried to toughen up to his parents spats. They had gone on since he was about ten or eleven. He looked out his window, catching a glimpse at the house across the street. He sighed slightly. He remembered playing tag with his friend Clementine in that same yard (That was once taken good care of, but not so much anymore) and getting excited whenever Lee pulled into the driveway. It's been about a year since he's seen his friend, but he missed her very dearly.

Or maybe he just missed having someone to talk to.

Luke and Nick were cool, sometimes they let him come over and play Halo or something with them. But they didn't compare to Clem in his mind.

He wondered how she was doing now.


	3. Looking for Help

Thank you all so much for the reviews! I really like writing this story, it's interesting!

Please review! They really do motivate me!

* * *

"Did they say anything else?" Luke asked with a frown on his face.

Nick shook his head, "No. I didn't want to trouble them by asking."

Luke scratched the back of his head and narrowed his eyes elsewhere. Nick had just told him about what Ed had told him and now he was mentally debating on when he could go. Of course he wanted to go. He wanted to go more then anything. He missed Clementine, the girl he thinks of as a sister. But he was just so busy. Work was in the way.

"Do you want to go first?" Luke asked, returning his eyes to his best friend.

Nick shrugged, "I wanna see her, I just don't wanna see what's she's doing. I'll go first if you cant."

"I don't know," Luke muttered, "I'll get back to you on that."

Nick gave a single nod before he straightened his hat and sat down on the couch, "Oh, by the way, Molly's coming by tomorrow."

"Really?" Luke's surprised voice rose a bit at this news. He hadn't seen Molly since high school, but Nick somehow had stayed in touch with her. Molly was almost ready to tag along with Luke and Nick. They would've become like the three musketeer's. But then Luke had to go off and be stupid by getting drunk and kissing her.

"Yep," Nick said, a small smile on his face, "She heard about Clem, wanted to be down here to support us."

Clementine and Molly didn't know each other very well. Molly wasn't a fan of kids. In fact, she hated them. The only reason she and Clem knew each other was through Nick. Clem had been over because she forgot her coloring book and Molly answered the door. They both just started at each other for almost a whole minute. But then Molly invited the girl in and gave her some French toast. Nick was upstairs at this time and Luke was at work. They had seen the other some other times since then, but rarely interacted.

"Wow," Luke shrugged, "Havent seen her in forever."

"Well you shouldn't have kiss-"

"SHUT UP NICK!"

* * *

Dr. Logan let out a frustrated sigh. If he had hair, he would've ran a hand through it. He pulled out Clementine's file. Taking a look at his notes, he debated on who or not should come in to see her. Slowly of course, if she had to many actual people come in then she would start panicking. Her head wouldn't know how to react to being forced back into reality. Maybe it wasn't a good idea to even have visitors for her, but worth the risk.

Dr. Logan didn't know what to make of the girl. When she talks to Sarah, she seems mostly fine. But that zombie apocalypse word is still etched in her mind. Whenever Ed and Diana try to talk to her, she just freaks out. It's like she alternates between the real world and this fantasy world. That means there's a bridge and bridges can be broken. Not everyone in this fantasy world is real, but some are. She clearly misses Duck, might be a good idea to have him come in here if his parents would allow it.

He had seen a similar case with this girl named Anna Correa. Her boyfriend had raped her and she had gotten pregnant. Then when her boyfriend had learned of the pregnancy, he had beaten her senseless. Lost the baby. She had also imagined things, unable to figure out the truth. kept looking for people to blame. She claimed that Logan had forced her into an abortion. Which he hadn't, he just asked if that's what she was going to do if it had lived. She ended up killing herself. Bonnie, one of the nurses here, found her.

But to as far as making a zombie apocalypse world... and especially one so developed and thought out... Logan hadn't seen before. It was interesting.

Logan sighed again before picking up his work phone. He dialed the number, not to sure what to expect when someone picked it up. He waited patiently, timing the rings of the phone. It wasn't long till someone picked up.

"Hello?" He spoke, "Yes, this is Dr. Logan. I would like to speak with Christa please. It concerns one of her former clients. A girl named Clementine."

* * *

Bonnie kept putting dishes on the cart. This place was always so messy after lunch. Weird, considering none of the people speak to each other in here. Most didn't like it. When Clementine came to lunch (and not just eating in her room) there was light chatter between her and Sarah, but nothing very audible. It was like listening for a pin drop. Bonnie put another plate on the cart and turned to see Sarah. Sarah was standing there, raven colored hair still in knots. Behind her red, red glasses, her eyes were slightly watered. Bonnie pretended on to notice. Instead, she just offered a smile and walked up to the younger girl.

Bonnie liked Sarah. She also felt bad for her. If the Hispanic girl would allow it, Bonnie would've placed her hands on her shoulders or something. Bonnie was touchy in order to show comfort. But Sarah didn't like being touched. Not even by Clem.

"Hey honey," Bonnie soothed. The only times Sarah had come to her like this is after she got done thinking of her dad, "How are you doing?"

"Bonnie," She muttered, close to crying, "I'm not feeling to good."

Bonnie frowned and her eyebrows knitted together in sympathy, "I'm sorry. Is there anything I can do? Do you want to see Dr. Logan? Do you want another pillow or something?"

"No," She lightly sniffed, "My dad's not here right now, so I was wondering if you'd read me a story."

Bonnie's frown deepened as she looked back at the dishes she was suppose to take care of. She didnt wash them, that was Lilly's job, but she was suppose to gather them. Bonnie breathed in and out really deeply before looking back at Sarah

"Not now honey," She sighed, "Maybe in a bit, alright?"

Sarah looked to the ground, hair dangling back and forth in front of her face, "Oh... okay."

Bonnie watched the girl walk out, her white socks skimming across the floor.

* * *

This chapter is really short XD I'll make the next one longer to make up for it. And this one isn't that good. I'll do better next time.

So who should be first to vist clem? So many options

Duck  
Luke  
Nick  
someone else

Next chapter should move the story along.

BATMAN OUT ;)


	4. Getting Involved

And here we have a new chapter! I'll start responding to reviews next chapter. Thanks for reading!

* * *

Christa put a defensive hand on her stomach as she waited in Dr. Logan's office. Christa sighed, she was currently taking a break from her work, with the pregnancy and all. One look at her and you would've thought she was ready to pop. She didn't want stress to harm her unborn child who had been conceived eight and a half months ago. But she had to make an exception for a certain little girl named Clementine.

Christa absolutely adored Clementine. She always looked forward to their visits. Clem (Even though a bit messed up) somehow brought a smile to her lips. Her constant rambling about her uncle Lee and best friend Duck, Occasionally about her two big brother figures, Luke and Nick. But they also made her very sad. All this admiration for her once loved uncle is literally driving her insane. All this talk of walkers and Lee protecting her, it's not real. It will never be real. In realty, Lee had murdered another man right in front of her.

Christa was forcibly taken out of her thoughts when the door opened and closed. In walked Dr. Logan, offering a warm smile, one Christa didn't return.

"Hello," Logan greeted, offering a hand, "You're Christa, correct?"

The woman hesitated before slowly taking the others mans hand, but then narrowed her eyes at him, "Yes. You called?"

"I did indeed," He responded, moving and sitting behind his desk, "I wanted to speak to you about one of your former clients. Her name is-"

"Clementine," Christa said for him, "Yes, I know. I haven't seen her since her parents brought her here. Everything alright?"

Logan shook his head slightly, "Afraid not. You see, whatever she told you about this world of hers, it's grown. You're even in it. She's mentioned you."

"Really?" Christa's voice softened a bit upon hearing that, "She remembers me? What did she say?"

"She see's you as... a motherly figure, kinda," Logan explained, "She said you took care of her along with a man named Omid."

"He's my fiancé," Christa put in.

"HIm," Logan nodded, "But, the two of you had been separated and she hasn't seen you since."

Christa put on a sad face and her eyes traveled to the ground, "It's been so long since I had spoken to her... could it be that? That she feels like I've abandoned her?"

"Most likely," Logan said, "Forcefully of course."

Christa paused for a second, taking this in. SHe looked back up at the doctor, "May I see her?"

"That wouldn't be wise," He quickly responded, to quickly... "I don't think she could handle you being there?"

Christa's shoulders tensed up as she noticed his sudden change of behavior. She squinted her eyes at him and her lips parted slightly, "What do you mean? You already mentioned the possibility of others seeing her, why not me?"

"She thinks you abandoned her," Logan shrugs and folded his arms, "The others she thinks are dead or still with her, you might shake that image from her head."

"Isnt that what we want?" Christa spat back, suddenly feeling defensive over Clementine, "To stop this insanity?!"

Logan shook his head, "Pushing it will only make this worse on her. You may later however."

"How long later?" Christa rose and eyebrow.

Logan stood from his seat and opened his office door, "I'll inform you of when that is. Now please, I have work I must tend to. I'll speak to you later."

Christa left that place with the feeling of suspicion. She entered her car and drove home with this conversation on her mind. She didn't know what to make of this Dr. Logan, but one thing was for certain.

She didn't trust him.

* * *

"C'mon Clem," Rebecca, another one of the nurses there, spoke softly to the little girl, "Aren't you hungry."

Clementine quickly shook her head, light tears in her eyes, "No! I don't want to go back in there! They'll blame me again!"

"Clem, nobody's blaming you for anything," Rebecca frowned and tried to persuade her, "We're having pudding. You like pudding, don't you? And I'm positive Sarah would love you're company. Isnt that right Sarah?"

Sarah, who was also in the room, offered a short nod and a smile.

"No!' Clementine folded her arms and held them close to her body, "No Kenny will be there! He's mad at me about Sarita! And Nick's angry about Pete! I dont want to be yelled at again!"

"Clementine," Sarah spoke up a bit, "Remember what Loga- what Luke said. Breathe in and out! Real slow!"

With glossy eyes, Clem nodded and obeyed. A deep rise and fall of her chest had calmed her down a bit. A couple more times. Clem closed her eyes and timed these. In, out, in, out. Her heart calmed down a bit, and she felt a bit less shaky. She opened her orbs and was greeted with Rebecca's smiling face.

"See?" The woman grinned, "You ready to go eat now?"

"Marilyn?" I voice filled with hope asked before Clementine could answer. Three heads snapped in the same direction and six eyes landed on a man. His eyes silently pleaded. He took a small step, not to close, "Marilyn, is that you?"

Bonnie came up from behind the man and put a hand on his shoulder. Her face taking a sad expression while muttering, "Come on Caine, just keep going."

Bonnie pushed him along, and he willingly left. He looked like he was about to put up a fight, but Clementine wasn't sure. He probably had just gotten his medication and it was now having an effect on him. Clementine looked back at Rebecca when the man was gone.

'Come on," She motioned to the door, "Lets go."

* * *

"Hello?" Katjaa answered the phone.

Diana smiled to herself on the other end of the line, "Kat! It's me, Diana!"

"Hey," Katjaa sat down on her couch, "How are you doing?"

"I'm fine, I guess," Diana sighed and rubbed one of her eyes, "I just wanted to ask a favor."

"Something you need?" The blonde asked while running a hand through her hair and making a mental note that she needed to go get it trimmed.

"I got a call from Dr. Logan today, and I was wondering if you'd be alright if Duck went to go see Clem," Diana felt nervous while muttering those words. She wasn't to sure if her friend had heard her.

There was a brief silence between the two as Kat considered this request. Though not visible to Diana, the other woman had bitten her bottom lip and looked up the stairs where Duck was.

"I'll... i'll ask. But Im not forcing him to or anything," Katjaa decided, "We can probably get him to next week if he agrees."

Diana gleamed, "Oh my god thank you so much! I don't know what I would do without you!"

* * *

Clementine was standing by after she had gotten her food. She still felt as though the people in the room were pointing at her and blaming her for everything. The eleven year old hated being in here. It always felt so lonely. She and Sarah sat in there usual spot, the last table in the back of the room. Sarah was putting a spoonful of chocolate pudding in her mouth as clementine was having a staring contest with her food. She hates eating. It feels like forcing stuff down her stomach.

Clems eyes drifted around, looking at everyone else in the room. She saw a familiar face at a different table. And that person was looking right back at her. Her eyebrows knitted together as she leaned a bit close to Sarah and whispered, "Isnt that the guy who passed us earlier?"

"Yeah," Sarah nodded when she saw who the other girl was talking about, "that's Caine. When you don't come by, he sometimes lets me sit with him. Calls me Marilyn though."

Clems eyes looked back at him, she recalled him asking if they were Marilyn. She wondered who Marilyn could've possibly been.

"Really?" Clem asked, "What's he like?"

"Kinda weird," Sarah shrugged, eating another spoonful of pudding, "Some small things set him off sometimes."

"Like what?" Clementine kept her eyes glued on Caine.

Like..." Sarha's voice trailed off, " Promises, he doesn't like those for some reason. Says promises are easy to not break if you don't make them."

_"Can we look for my parents while we're in Savannah?" Clementine asked while looking up at Lee. _

_He wore his usual big smile and wrapped an arm around Clem, "Yeah, we'll find them."_

_She looked back up at him, her golden orbs landing on his face, "You promise?"_

_"Yeah," He chuckled, "Yeah, I promise Clem."_

Clementine looked down and rubbed her neck before turning back to Sarah, "He's right."

next chapter will be about Ducks visit to clemmy!

thank z0mb3xor for letting me use his OC Caine! All credit to him!

speakibg of that giy, the chapter is out now, happy?

BATMAN OUT ;)


	5. Getting Ready

So sorry for not updating this. I was preoccupied with my other story, "Shadows on the Hill." But that story is finished now and this will be the second thing I focus on. Thank you for your patience!

Not really pleased with this chapter. I'll try and make the next one longer to make it up.

Please review!

* * *

Duck looked out of the car window, watching the blurry green color from trees. He rested his elbow on the door and kept his hand near his mouth. He remained silent even though a million things were running through his head. His hands found each other, and he started to nervously twiddle his thumbs around. It was something he did when he was scared. And it matched the occasion, considering that's what he was. Duck probably wouldn't admit it out loud, but he was scared to see the girl he had lived across the street from. His mother had explained to him that Clementine may not be the way he remembered her. That she was in what his mother called a 'special place'. So yeah, he was scared. But also concerned. He was determined to see her.

"You alright?" Kenny noticed his sons behavior. He and Duck may not have done all the things they use to. Playing catch, going fishing, or any other activity due to the recent family issues, but he still knew when his son was put off.

Duck shrugged, trying to act tough in front of his father, "Why wouldn't I be?"

Kenny kept his eyes on the road, "You know, if you don't want to do this then you don't have to"

"I know," Was Ducks quick response, "But maybe I want to."

"If you're so sure," Kenny sighed.

The truth was, Duck started to feel defensive about his friend because of his dads attitude. But the boy didn't say anything, knowing there was no real reason to argue. Instead, her just ignored Kenny's comment and tried to think of it as not disrespectful, but caution.

"You know, Duck," Kenny started a conversation back up while keeping both eyes on the road, "I've been meaning to talk to you."

The statement caught his attention. Curiously, he looked over at this father, "What about?"

"About your mother and I," He deadpanned, as he fidgeted around in his seat, "Listen, I know our fights and overall problems haven't been easy for you. I want to know how you're doing. It's important to me."

"What?" Ducks heart raced just a bit faster as his thumbs froze. After he processed what was said he shrugged and looked back out the window, "I'm fine. What makes you think I'm not?"

"Duck, I know you better then that. How are you feeling? Am I in the wrong? Is your mom in the wrong? What do you feel?" The man kept digging.

Ducks lips parted slightly as he realized what was going on. His father was trying to know who's side he was on. Probing him for information that Duck did not wish him to know. He knew the signs. This whole thing, agreeing and taking him to meet Clementine was probably just him sweeting him up. Like how Kenny gave his friend, Chuck, some beer when asking the same question. Duck mentally panicked, not wanting to be part of this conflict more then he already was.

"We can talk about it later," Duck quickly answered.

The rush in his voice did surprise Kenny a bit. Kenny made a turn while responding, "Are you sure? It would be easier to just talk about it now."

"I'm thinking," Duck kept making excuses, "I... I have a lot on my mind. Clementine, you know?"

"Right," Kenny would've hit himself over the head if he wasn't driving, "right, you're right. Sorry. I know you have other things on that mind of yours. Sorry son."

Duck said nothing else in return, not wanting to talk to his dad in case his theory was true. They drove the rest of the way in silence. It must've been about an hour before they had finally reached the place. Duck looked up at the hospital. His brown eyes examined the dark, dark windows. He couldn't see through them. That bothered him for some reason.

Kenny and his son both entered the place. They walked in the directions that Ed and Diana had given them.

* * *

"Stop lying to me!" Clementine demanded of 'Luke' as she backed up a bit.

Logan sighed and inched a little bit closer, "Clementine, I promise I'm not lying to you."

"Yes you are!" She insisted, her eyes filling with tears and she folded her arms and pressed them hard against her mind section, "That's all you do! All you do is lie to me! He's not coming here! He's dead! Stop tormenting me!"

'Clementine, he's going to be here soon, five minutes at most," Logan tired to persuade her in the softest voice he could muster, "Don't you want to see him? Isnt he your friend? Haven't you missed him?"

"Luke! Stop it!" She yelled while backing even further in the corner, "He's dead!"

Logan shook his head and kneeled down to get a better look at her, "I promise he's not."

"Don't!" Tears started to leak from her eyes. She recalled what had been told to her just a couple days ago about promises, "You'll break it! You'll break it like how everyone else does! How everyone else has!"

Logan looked at the clock, he would have to go greet Duck and Kenny soon, "Look, Clem, I'll be back in a few minutes and prove it to you, alright?"

"Stop it," SHe pleaded again, closing her eyes, "Just please stop it."

The doctor sighed again before opening the door and walking out. When he went out to head back to his office, assuming that Jane had seen the two and sent them there. He allowed that. His guess was confirmed as correct when he walked in, eyeing the two. He could see the resemblance. The same eyes and the same nose. Logan offered a smile, one only Kenny returned while Duck just looked at the man. Logan walked to his desk and greeted the pair.

"Hello," He kept smiling, looking at the child, "You must be Duck."

He gave a simple nod, "That's me."

"Are you excited to see Clem?" He asked of the boy, acting that the thirteen year old was more like five.

Duck knitted his eyebrows, whether out of annoyance or from uneasiness it couldn't be told, "Yes... Can I see her now?"

"Duck," Kenny lightly scolded, "Let Logan talk to us for a bit. Sorry."

"No, no!" Logan chuckled, resting his arms on his desk, "It's quite alright. I'm sure the boy is just eager. Aren't you?"

Duck narrowed his eyes at Logan, "Sure."

"Well," Logan cleared his throat, "I'm sure that you know that Clem is going to be a little different when you see her. Not like how it was when you lived by each other, that's for sure. Well, you should expect her to push you away. It's not going to be the happiest of reunions with the running towards each other in slow motion and hugging tightly. She thinks you're dead. Gone. She's probably going to yell aat you and I wouldn't be surprised if she even avoided contact. So just be carful and you'll be fine."

A few more words between Kenny and Logan were spoken. Duck hadn't been listening. He was to distracted by the thoughts in his head. Realization hit him hard. In a couple minutes, he was going to see Clementine. After three long years, he was going to see his best friend again. Would she do as Logan said and push him away? Or would she get a grip on reality and come back to him? Would his visit help or hurt? And for who?

Kenny finished signing papers. For whatever it was. Duck didn't know.

"I'll be waiting in the lobby," Kenny informed his son while giving him a pat on the back, "You go on with Dr. Logan and come out when you're ready."

Duck gave a firm nod while they separated. The hall was quiet. He could hear Logan's footsteps as well as his own.

"Almost there, " The doctor muttered.

Duck wasn't sure if he was suppose to hear that, so he didn't say anything back. They were finally at the end and logan put his fingers on the shiny doorknob.

"Well boy," He spoke up as he began turning it and opening the door, "Hope you're ready."

* * *

And the next chapter shall be of Ducky's visit.

Hope you're liking the story so far!

Reviews please! they motivate me.

BATMAN OUT ;)


	6. Reunited

GUYSSSSSSSSSSS ITS DUCKY!

Alright, so im not to sure how happy I am with this chapter. please tell me how it is

REVEIW TIME (FINALLY!)

Red Eyed Rabbit: Hey its you! Why thank you! You've been really supportive and it means a lot to me. Guys, you should go check her out ;)

PeanutFangirl: I want a badass Duck too! I can also see him being badass during the ZA too, if only he had been older

Bubbles2k100: I did actually get the title form a song XD though I heard it from Jasmine Thomson. YAY new nickname!

Leafs nation: One can only hope.

Vanmiller767: OMMIGOD! I remember that from when I wa sin third grade! Awwwww memories!

RIGHT! ONTO THE STORY!

* * *

As soon as that door closed behind him, Duck froze. His lips parted when his gaze fell onto the same curly haired girl he use to live across from. She looked back at him, golden irises meeting his dark ones. She looked so different. Her skin was now darker, along with even darker ebony locks, which were still hidden under the all to familiar 'D' hat that her dad often let her use but had given her when she was sent here. He openly gaped at her, his heart pounding so loud he thought he could hear it and still from the shock of Clementine- _his_ Clementine- being right in front of him after so long.

And she did the same. Looking at him like it had been the first time ever. He still held the same childish and soft appearance in his eyes. Light freckles scattered along his whiter skin, which was now darker then it was when he was ten, and he had lost the child pudginess in his cheeks, much like she has. Time slowed as she looked at the boy, her heart beating so fast she could swear it was on an adrenaline rush. Her brain tied to piece this together. Duck? Here? No! No he cant possibly be here!

Silence loomed over the both of them as they took a minute to just stare.

Finally remembering how to move his legs, Duck took a one of the smallest and shakiest steps he ever had and his arm came up hesitantly and went out for her, "Clem?"

When she realized that he was reaching out to touch her, she took a step back. Clementine wasn't sure if she wanted to let Duck- this boy- touch her. What if someone was trying to trick her? What s this was some kind of sick joke?

Duck noticed her shy away from him, but pretended not to. He took a step closer, which caused her to take a step back, and continued trying to get through to her, "Clementine... It's me. I know you remember me. Wont you please talk?"

She shut her eyes tight, hoping that when she opened them again she would find herself safely in the walls if Wellington, which she and her group had been looking for forever. However, in reality she was just in her room with a boy she hadn't seen in three years in front of her.

"Clementine," He repeated her name, a name that meant the world to him, "Please look at me."

She disobeyed, doing the opposite and shutting her eyes even tighter while backing even further away from him.

"Well, you've already figured it out, but it's Duck," He sighed before he continued talking He was fiddling around with his thumbs as he pointed his head to the ground, "I've been wanting to see you for-"

"No you're not," She mumbled softly, more to herself then anyone else.

Duck saw her lips move but hadn't heard anything, 'Huh? You say something?"

"No you're not," She said again, only louder this time. She opened her orbs, a mixture of stubbornness and hurt on her face, "You're not Duck! Stop saying you are!"

he was confused for a moment, not to sure what it was she was saying. He cleared his throat, "No, Clem I am! I promise you I am!"

Her smaller body started to shake a bit. Whether out of fear or sorrow, Duck couldn't really tell. Clementine's heart felt like it was sinking to the bottom of her stomach. She desperately wanted to vanish out of thin air and hide were no one would find her, but she couldn't. Duck wasn't sure whether he should back off and just talk to her or come closer and help her remember. He ddint know what would really help her.

"Ask me anything," Duck said after a second, "Ask me anything that will convince you that I'm Duck."

She shook her head and turned to face the wall away from him, "That wont work. It never works. No one understands my questions."

"Then hope a little bit," Duck faintly smiled at her even though she couldn't see, "When you were still around, you always went off about hope. 'Duck, we just have to hope that your parents will work out their issues' remember?"

"Please don't," Clem whimpered out, doing her best to hold herself together.

The boy carefully walked closer, feeling a bit braver since she wasn't looking at him. He thought about putting a hand on her shoulder, or maybe her back. God, anything! He couldn't handle her being right there! It felt like she was slipping right out of his fingers. He couldn't handle knowing that she was right there and he couldn't do anything to help. He especially couldn't handle thinking that this was the best he was ever going to see her again.

"Clem," He said in in a whisper this time. His voice caused her to look back and notice how uncomfortably close he was. She was so close to the wall now, soon there would be no escape. Despite the negative signs, he inched closer.

Clementine was on the verge of freaking out. The last time that she had allowed human contact to let touch her was an accidental brush against Sarah's arm. But this, this was a step to remembering what she wanted to forget. Her heart pounded harder then it had when he first came in her as she backed up quickly and crouched to the floor, now in the corner.

"Don't," She repeated, tears stinging her vision as she curled herself into a ball, "Please!"

Ducks heart absolutely broke upon seeing the sight. He looked away and frowned. He searched his head and found one last thing that might work to help bring her back at him.

"The treehouse is still there you know," He softly spoke as he sneaked a bit closer and continued to speak, "You know, the old one. Not the one at your house."

Around where the two lived, there were woods. They would go over there sometimes, playing some type of game when they weren't working on their tree house. There was one tree in the middle of the place. It was huge, but when you walked by it you could see the ground was flat. They had claimed that one as their own and quickly got to work on it. there were small wooden planks wedged between arms of the tree that were replacement for shelves and they had pretty rocks on them. A nearby tree stump was a chair while the sun was their hang lighting.

"You know which one I'm talking about," Duck smiled again as he continued, "Yeah, it's still there. Remember those few parts you couldn't climb, but I could? I do. They're sill there. I'd look down at you and you would pout, asking me to help you up. I'd give you a roll of my eyes before I'd reach down for you. I'd tell you to 'have faith', then you would reach back up to me. Before your hand could ever make it in mine I would yank my arm away from you. Every single time."

Duck smirked while he continued pacing around the room while Clem thought back to those moments. Of course she remembered them, she was always so upset that he did that. She just wanted to watch the sun set from up there. Why wouldn't he help her?

"And then, there was that one year that you actually did make it up there," He recalled as he chuckled, "When you got up there, I grinned at you and hugged you like a fool. When we left, we never went there again! Still, when you left you asked me to take care of it. I did, its no worse for ware. I went back up to those same parts of the tree and thought about us. Well, I don't think I ever told you, but when I told you to have faith, I meant in yourself and not in me. And when you finally did, I was overjoyed."

Clem looked up at him, eyes still glossy and took all this new stuff in. Duck smiled as he walked up to her, and she surprisingly allowed it, and held his hand out to her.

"You didn't need me then, but you might need me now," He said to her, "Clem, just take my hand and I can help you. I promise that I wont yank it away this time."

She looked at his hand while letting out shaky breaths. His palm was a little dirty, not that she cared much, but his voice rang through her head. All those other times he promised he wouldn't pull away either. Why would this time be any different? But he was right... he did always tell her to have faith,

Ever so slowly, she reached out her hand out to his.

And he didn't yank it away.

* * *

AAWWWWWW CHEESYNESS!how cute!

Right, Hope you liked

Please leave a review!

I love you cazy people!

BATMAN OUT ;)


	7. A theripist, an Indian, and a Badass

I think this update is late... IM SO SORRY! ILL TRY TO MAKE SURE IT DOESNT HAPPEN AGAIN D:

I just want to answer ClementineTWDG question. She asked what my update schedule was for this, and honestly I don't have one. I'll TRY to post twice a week. Once at least!

ONOT THE STORY!

* * *

Who knows how long the two of them sat there and just talked. Duck spoke of his parents and how things were going for him. Out of fear that he'd either upset her or scare her, he kept to mostly casual things. Things like school and his general day. The whole time he kept his dark eyes on her, admiring everything he could. Her own gaze was glued to their hands, which were still shyly intertwined with each other.

She told him about her friend Sarah and how nice she thought Bonnie was. She also let him in on how she found Kenny again and how he and Luke were fighting. She also told him about Wellington. He didn't understand these things at first, but as soon as he figured it out he played along. No need to ruin all the good progress he had by trying to force the real world on her. She would smile at him and he at her.

"Duck," Dr. Logan came in after a bit, "Times up."

Upon hearing this news, he unintentionally pouted, "Do I really have to leave right now? Not even ten more minutes?"

"I'm afraid not," Logan offered a sad smile before repeating, "Times up."

Instead of responding to him, Duck turned to Clementine, "Hey, are you going to be alright?"

Clementine answered only mentally, seeing as how no words would leave her mouth. She may seem insane for doing so, but she was really believing this was indeed Duck. The same Duck who would tease her for all the dresses she wore and the same one she shoved in the mud. That she had been reunited with her best friend and he wasn't about to let her go again. She couldn't be sure though. Not everyone was who they seemed. Arvo (Who in reality was nothing more then an employee at a nearby convenient store who was trying to make ends meet and help pay off his sisters medical bills) had taught her that.

"She'll be fine," Logan assured, not letting Clementine speak for herself.

This was something Duck noticed and would not accept. He had too be there for her if she needed him. He would be her bodyguard, of sorts. He continued, "Will you? Do you need anything?"

Finally remembering how to speak, Clem shook her head lightly, "I don't want you to leave... but if you have to go I understand."

"But you'll be fine, right?" Duck asked once more, still holding her hand in his. He needed to her from her that she would be fine. He thought that it would make him feel better.

She hesitated for a second before replying, "Of course I will."

He tried to catch her eyes, he could always tell if she were lying or not when he did that. He would be able to, if that damn hat would stop casting a shadow. From What he could see, she would be fine. He gave a small nod, "Alright, I'm leaving, but I swear to you that I'll be back soon."

"I know," She said, smiling a little in order to make him feel better, "I... I believe you."

He smiled at that, "Any chance I could get a hug?"

She looked down and frowned. She was barley able to handle the fact he was touching her hand, so the thought of his arms wrapped around her was... unsettling. Her head stayed down while her eyes glanced back up. He smiled at her, despite feeling upset that he couldn't hug her and gave her hand a small, supportive squeeze to show he was fine.

"I'm sorry," She whispered, honestly feeling a bit guilty.

He finally let go of her and started walking toward the door, "It's fine. Goodbye Clem."

Logan opened the door for Duck and followed him right out. When the door slammed shut, Clem flinched a little. She lifted her hand up and held it close to her chest.

"Goodbye Duck."

* * *

"Christa, please just come back to bed," Omid groaned while throwing his head back onto the comfort of his pillow, "It's nearly three in the morning!"

Christa let out an annoyed sigh, "Just go to bed then! Im not keeping you up!"

Omid rubbed his eyes. As much as he loved his fiancé, he hated her stubbornness. Ever since Christa returned from visiting Dr. Logan, she's been OBSESSED with figuring him out. She insists that she's hiding something. Christa got the vibe that she was welcomed until she started asking questions, and this had made her curious. Thanks to the internet, she now knew his age, date of birth, siblings, and where he went to school. All things she was not interested in.

"Chirsta," Omid whined again, "This surly cant be good for the baby!"

At the mention of her unborn child, Christa automatically brought a defensive hand up to her swollen belly, "The baby's fine. I'm staying up."

"Why?" Omid asked as threw his head back and propped himself on his elbows.

Christa pinched the bridge of her nose, considering this would be the fifth time she explained this, "I'm telling you, there was something off about him."

Omid rose an eyebrow, "Alright, lets say there is. Lets say he's hiding some horrible secret. Why do you care so much?"

"Because I care about Clementine," Christa answered honestly. She was really concerned for the girl wile she was seeing her and hadn't been able to properly visit since she left. Christa fiddled around with her fingers before continuing, "Clem needs to be taken good care of, and I don't know if that's guy doing that."

"How do you know though?" Omid said, still not sure what to think of her ridiculous searching's.

"I'm a therapist," She shrugged, "It's my job."

Omid chuckled at that before throwing her a smirk. He motioned for her to come closer, "C'mere."

She rolled her eyes before obeying and sitting herself on the edge of their bed. Omid sat up and wrapped his arms around his soon to be wife and rested his chin on her shoulder.

"I have an idea," He said, leaving a kiss on her darker skin.

"And what's that?" She grinned and turned her hear toward him.

He looked into her eyes, "Are you sure you want to hear? I mean, it's a pretty great idea."

It was her turn to chuckle, "Yes, I want to hear."

"My idea," He purposely paused to add unneeded suspense, "Is that in the morning, I'll help you with all your stalker stuff-"

"It's not stalking, it's investigating," She interrupted.

"Shh," He hushed her, "All your investigation stuff, but we go top bed now."

She wouldn't lie, Christa was tired. She was ALWAYS tired now. The thought of warm blankets and comfy pillows were defiantly inviting and not the last thing she wanted.

"Alright," She gave in, "Just be ready to help me in the morning."

Omid chuckled, 'You really expect me to risk angering the all mighty pregnant lady?"

* * *

Sarita reached back and entwined her fingers into Kenny's hair. She pressed her kiss swollen lips harder onto his and used her teeth to nibble at his bottom lip, carful not to bit to hard. He growled and wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her closer to him. Sarita opened her eyes to take a quick peek at the clock, which told her it was nearly six in the morning. Duck would soon wake up to get ready or school and Katjiaa thought Kenny was out getting coffee.

Yes, they were still seeing each other.

Sarita parted, chest heaving a bit as she tried to catch her breath. She lifted her hand and started to unzip her usual, teal jacket, "How long do we have?"

"Mathew doesn't expect us in until ten," Kenny replied, burying his face into the crook of her neck and started to leave a love bite, "Got hours."

"Katjiaa know?" the Indian woman asked, jacket now off and she started to fumble with his jacket buttons.

Kenny shook his head, his beard tickling her neck a bit, "Not at all."

Sarita looked down, but hid this from Kenny. She hated doing this behind the other woman's back, but he would soon be divorced anyway and there had been rumors that Kat had a discreet lover of her own. Although, this was a rumor that Sarita had no idea whether was true or not. So she assumed she did in order to make herself feel better.

"You really should shave that thing," she tried to get her mind off her lover's wife and gestured to his beard, "I don't like it."

"Not a chance," He teased, capturing her lips in his once more.

Sarita walked forward, causing him to walk back before they were near the edge of her bed. She threw him back and smirked at him. They were going to have a busy morning.

* * *

Molly knocked on the door, a smile on her face. She was more then a little excited to see her best friend again. Of course, when Nick answered she couldn't just jump up and down and squeal like a little girl. She came here to be supportive and damn it, that's what she was going to do. She was going to be there for Nick. Luke even, although things might be the smallest bit awkward, but the kissing incident was back when they were in high school. Surly they were both over it by now.

Suddenly, the door flew wide open and she was greeted with the smiling face of Nick.

Her instincts got the best of her...

"Nicky!" She squealed and practically tackled him... like a little girl.

At least she didn't jump up and down!

Nick hugged her hard, happy to see her again, "Good golly miss Molly!"

"Don't ever say that again," She mumbled and backed up a bit, "God, I missed you."

"Me too," he invited her in and closed the door behind her, "Good morning."

"Morning," She chimed back. SHe yawned.

Nick noticed, "Tired?"

"I came all the way from Savanah," She turned to look at him, the small bags under her eyes more visible in the change of lighting, " What do you think?"

He rolled his eyes before picking the pillow up from the couch and handing it to her, "I think the guest room is upstairs, first room on the left."

* * *

Im pretty sure this update is late... and IM SORRY!

Well, now Molly's here, Sarita's still seeing Kenny, ANd CHrista is getting suspicious.

Predictions?

BATMAN OUT ;)


	8. I'm Hooked on a Feeling

HOLY CHRIST IM SORRY! I meant to update this awhile ago but jus didn't get around to it! I'm sorry! I really hope you like this chapter!

REVEIW TIME!

LosingAllHope: Moar? ALRIGHTY THEN!

Angel of Bunnies: They are all commercial fisherman. Catching mackerel, dolphin, whatever is biting and paying! Seriously though, I don't really know how commercial fisherman work, so im winging it.

20: Cluck? hmmm maybe! What do the rest of you feel about that?

leafs nation: Im trying really hard to get Kenny on my shit list for this story! I just love him too much!

ALRIGHT ONTO THE STORY!

* * *

Molly let out a satisfied breath as she took the rim of the mug away from her beautifully shaped lips and set it down on the counter. She stuffed her hands in her pajama pants pockets while she kept her eyes closed as she listened to the birds singing outside. It was early morning, eight or nine AM. Molly loved it when the weather was warm and the sun shined through the windows. It was harder at her house, seeing as how she didn't get as much money as Nick and Luke did. She had only been there for a day and it already felt like a vacation.

She took another sip of her coffee, debating on whether or not to make more for Nick. He is taking her in as his guest after. She popped her neck before putting water in the pot and the smashed coffee beans in the filter. She prepared accordingly, and when she Had the coffee brewing, she realized she was hungry. She looked toward the fridge. They really wouldn't notice if some of the pudding cups just suddenly disappeared... right?

Her craving got the best of her and she walked over to the fridge. She opened it and discovered pure gold. Soda, pop tarts, cake, muffins, whip cream... name any sugar coated, unhealthy thing and it was surly in here. The healthiest thing had to be eggs and milk. It's a true wonder how these guys were alive. It was like diabetes in a nutshell! A... really big, metal, rectangular nutshell.

"Oh my sweet holy Jesus.." Molly whispered as she reached in and grabbed one of the plates that had a wrapped cinnamon role on it. She looked behind her to make sure Nick wasn't coming up from behind her before she greedily looked back down that the frosting covered pastry. She looked back in the fridge and saw no pudding cups. She looked back down at the roll and closed the door. She placed it on the counter by her coffee.

It would be very, very wrong for her to steal her best friends delicious food, wouldn't it?

She didn't care. The food was talking to her, demanding to be eaten. It's their own fault for not having pudding cups anyway. She put it in the microwave and put the timer on for three minutes. She felt her phone vibrate in her pajama pants, signaling that someone was texting her. She pulled it out to see.

_"Are you at my house?"_

The contact name was, "Asshole in crime" so she knew it was Nick. Her eyebrows knitted in confusing while she typed back.

_"You mean you aren't...?"_

_"No, I'm not. I left before you woke up."_

_"Where are you?"_

_"My uncles. He said that he wanted me to visit."_

_"And you didn't think to bring me?! What if I was murdered or something?! Nick, why cant you think for once?!"_

_"You were asleep."_

_"You could've woken me up!"_

_"But you just look so cute when you sleep ;)"_

_"... shut up you bastard."_

_"Haha, see you in a bit. Just keep calm and for the love of all that is holy DONT EAT MY CINNAMON ROLL!"_

Just when he sent that, the microwave beeped. She smirked as she grabbed it and one of the forks out of the drawers and cut a piece of the roll of. She stabbed it and lifted it up to her lips and snapped a picture on her phone. She sent it.

_"Too late."_

_"Damn you..."_

She laughed and set her phone down. She took another bit of the roll before her eyes traveled to the speaker. She bit her bottom lip, trying to hide the fact that she was excited to use it. She picked her phone back up and connected it in. Why not? It's not as if She'd be disturbing Nick. Now, Moly loved simple music. She wasn't up to date on the modern stuff. So of course the thing she decided to play was Hooked on a Feeling.

_"I cant stop this feeling, deep inside of me. _

_Girl you just don't realize what you do to me."_

The tune was just so nice and the lyrics were so catchy, so of course she started singing along. She took another bite of the cinnamon roll.

_"Im hooked on a feeling._

_I'm high on believin _

_that you're in love with me!"_

She was having so much fun, that she even started to dance along. there had to have been only three more bites of the cinnamon roll left, so she might was well do it in style, right? A few twirls later it was gone. She slid her way to the sink and placed the plate there. She was still hungry, so she might as well get something else. She shook her hips all the way to the fridge and decided it would be fun to pick something at random. She closed her eyes and just picked up the first thing she felt.

She wanted to put it down, but she was just having so much fun! She loved dancing around like this!

She was having so much fun that she didn't hear Luke walk down the stairs.

"Molly?" Luke questioned with a rose eyebrow and a smile tugging his lips when the woman immediately froze when she heard his voice, "What are you doing."

She slowly turned around, letting her arms slump to her sides as her cheeks heated up, "Oh.. nothing. Just... drinking coffee."

"And eating..." He took the food object as the song changed to a different song, "A pudding cup. Our last one too."

"Fancy that," She smirked.

Well, this wasn't nearly as awkward as they both thought it would be!

* * *

"You're late," Mathew looked at the two sternly, "Again."

Sarita looked down, playing with her brown hair to distract herself. She was embarrassed because she knew that Mathew knew what was going on between the two and this had been the fifth time this month that they were delayed because of their involvement. Kenny however, just stood tall and already had a lie cooked up in his head. Mathew looked at the two. He hated Kenny. He was good friends with Kat and didn't want her to suffer anymore pain from the affair then she already had. He just pitied Sarita, knowing that she just wanted to feel loved.

"Sorry Mat," Kenny scratched the back of his head, "Traffic was a bitch and-"

"I don't want to hear your excuses," He interrupted them, "Listen; this is the last time this better happen. I know I said that last time, but I mean it now. I'd hate to fire you guys because you were late. And what you're doing, this whole affair thing, is completely unacceptable. I could fire both of you right now just for that."

Sarita bit her lip, "I'm sorry Matty."

He just folded his arms and kept looking at them, "Sarita, leave me with Kenny and go clean out the boat, would you?"

She nodded and left.

"Kenny," Mathew pointed at him, "You better get your shit together."

"Excuse me?"

Mathew placed his hand on his hip, "I want you to stop using both of those girls. Sarita is like a sister to me, Kat like a mother, and I for one am tired of you playing them both for fools."

"I'm not!" Kenny defended, "They both know what's going on!"

"Shut up, I'm not done," The Asian could feel himself on the brink of anger, "What are your plans for _after_ you get a divorce? Are you going to marry Sarita? Are you going to try and fight Kat for custody? What do you think Duck thinks about this whole thing. That child isn't as clueless as you think he is."

Kenny's temper rose and one of his hands clenched into a fist, "That's non of your fuckin business!"

"I told you to shut up and listen," Mathew repeated, "I want you to stop what you're doing with Sarita. Right. Now. If I see of you guys so much as looking at each other lovingly Kat will hear about it. SO I suggest you stop. You should be stopping whether I do this or not. Jesus Kenny, you're married! You have a kid with your wife! How could you be selfish enough to do this?"

Kenny just stared at his boss for a minute.

A new rivalry was surly rising.

* * *

"Then we just talked," Clementine finished her story with a smile on her face, "Then you came back and made him leave. Why did you do that, Luke?"

Dr. Logan smiled at her, almost as big as he did at Duck, "He had to leave. We still don't know his intentions, do we?"

"What do you mean?" the young girl asked, confused.

Logan stood up and looked her in the eye, "Let me make something clear to you Clem. You belong here. You cant just leave after so long."

"I... I cant leave?"

The doctor shook his head, "No. you cant."

* * *

Haha, I loved that beginning! That was fun to write!

I ask once again, how are we feeling about a Duck/Clementine pairing? I promise when it comes to them it would go no further then a peck on the lips. They're still young after all. While we are talking about pairings, Molly/Luke or Nick/Molly? Or none? How we feeling?

Thanks for being patent and following this! I'll try to update more often and I hope this chapter made up for the wait!

I do not own the song Hooked on a Feeling!

ANNONCMENT: I am also looking for a new cover to this so if any of you do fanart or find a cover that would be nice with this, then please tell me! I'll give you credit!

BATMAN OUT ;)


	9. Please read

Hey!

Im so sorry to those who thought this was a chapter update! I just have news!

Some of you on this site are really good friends of mine (Bitches, you know who you are :D) and they know that I've been having a really hard time lately. I've always had family issues, I'm recovering from friend issues, I am currently being **forced** to go through therapy, and I've been recently getting sick, and you know how it is. I am in need of a break!

I wont be completely gone! I'm currently working on a big project with a few other writers in this fandom (You know who you are!) and I'm helping Carleelover with an upcoming story which will be titled, "Torn Apart" so please keep an eye out for that! And it's possible that you will see the occasional oneshot form me. And I'm CONSIDERING writing a story for a different fandom, but am having a bit of trouble.

Don't worry! I am NOT leaving the site I still LOVE this fandom, I will still be around and might even update once in awhile, but ultimately im on hiatus at the moment. I will still check the site daily and leave reviews so feel free to PM me and give me good wishes! I'd really appreciates it!

I am SO sorry! In the meantime, there are other writers on this site I recommend. leafs nation, PeanutFangirl, Red Eyed Rabbit, ParadisalBitterness, ZombieGuy96, and so many others are fantastic writers and I think you should check them out! I will return as soon as I can and Im sorry for doing this, but I'm really having a hard time!

Once more, I will still be around so feel free to PM me if you wanna talk and I'd defiantly appreciate it!

BATMAN OUT ;)


End file.
